


Florere

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, English setting because I am English, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Aragorn/Boromir ish, Seriously loads of other characters and ships bear with me, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day/School setting of Lotr&The Hobbit. Main pairing Aragorn/Legolas. </p><p>There is always time for things to flourish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Before you begin reading, I'd like to tell you that this fic has an English setting (Specifically in Yorkshire) and before you ask why it's because this is my home. I wanted to write what I know most on and feel comfortable with.
> 
> I didn't want to write "in the accent" if you understand what I mean because not everyone can read in a written accent.Trainspotting is a great book but I couldn't fucking read it first time round.  
> So I've used phrases and words that are said here and also I've not used right grammar in speech on purpose because that's how things are here.
> 
> I recently edited/rewrote this chapter however all my work is unbeta'd,  
> So be nice~

If there was anything that Aragorn owned mixed feelings on, it was on how he had now a full control of his education. Leaving school was a variety of emotions for everyone. Vast majority were glad it was finally over to move to something new. However, Aragorn found himself feeling rather lost, that his school years had suddenly swept away, like sand in the wind.

But he wasn’t saddened by it. The school he had spent so many years at had a sixth form, and fortunately all of his companions had decided to stay onto the sixth form with him. The nearest college’s for A levels were a good long bus or train ride into the city centre which was quite far from the area Aragorn called Home. Aragorn had never worried about his A levels, or school in general. His adoptive father, Elrond, had always made sure he was confident with his work and paths. The letters written on the sheet in the brown envelope on results day had shown Aragorn was indeed confident and not afraid of his paths. Elrond was rather distant, as a father figure to Aragorn, but in his own way he helped Aragorn through.

Aragorn swirled his fingers through the crisp water of the large pond, thinking about the days events and those yet to come. Such as the beginning of his new year of school. Giving out a small sigh, Aragorn sat up from his hunched over position and shook his fingers lightly to dry them of water Aragorn had a small tight feeling in his gut that made him uneasy, he felt as if something.. Not quite right might happen. But he couldn’t quite place his finger on it. So he had come here. The large pond at the foot of the large garden hidden in between two willow trees. Aragorn always found himself down here when his thoughts were troubled. To think. Though the entire garden in general was his friend when he had a head ache from worries. With beautiful willows, maples and blossom trees and stone furniture that had delicate decorations carved into them. This garden was sure to calm the mind of anyone.

Aragorn rubbed his face tiredly despite the sun was not even setting yet. He turned just in time to see a figure make their way out the back door. He squinted and then eased seeing it was only Boromir. He felt a small smile spread on his lips as the brunette gave a disorientated look as he searched for Aragorn. Shaking his head, he made his way out from his spot. Bless his friend, he always seemed to forget which direction the hidden pond was. And to say they had known each other in the amount of time they had. A great grin hit Boromir’s lips the moment he saw Aragorn.

"Your old man said you’d be out here," he explained, earning a short chuckle from Aragorn.

”He ask why you came over?” Aragorn asked, as his adoptive father was cautious though he never turned down guests. Boromir shook his head.

“Nah, told me where you were then he gave me the eyebrow." Again, earning another chuckle from Aragorn as Boromir did his imitation of Elrond’s expression which was an inside joke between the two of them. Aragorn shook his head, smile fading gently and he cleared his throat.

”So what’s up?” He asked Boromir, who had made his way fully down the long garden path and was now a few paces from his friend.

”Assuming you didn’t get my text,” Boromir began, rolling his eyes whilst nodding towards the pond and hand waving to the whole garden in general; Aragorn never took his phone with him in the garden. Another thing Boromir seemed to forget and become irritated at Aragorn over the fact he forgot.

”Party goin’ off at Bag end. Wonderin’ if you were up for it?” Boromir tilted his head as he watched Aragorn, who was giving a thoughtful glance at the ground.

”I’d imagine everyone will be turning up then?” Aragorn asked with a smile whilst looking back up at Boromir who replied with a nod.

”Aye, though Frodo said Bilbo wanted it to be family ish gathering and not a rave hosted by savage drunken teens” Aragorn gave a short laugh and shook his head again.

”No, that does sound very Bilbo.” Aragorn commented before sighing and raising his eyebrows in interest

"So, you bringing your old man along?” Aragorn asked his friend. Boromir gave a scowl and shook his head with a hiss.

"God no, but he doesn’t want to go anyway, miserable git. Sides he said he sees it a chance to be rid of my brother” he gave Aragorn a dangerous look whilst shaking his head. Aragorn only found himself sighing sadly. The hate that Boromir’s father held for his younger brother, Faramir, wasn’t healthy and normal for any parent. At first, Aragorn would have told himself he was someone to talk; never knowing his parents. But Elrond always assured him his parents had died, they had been stripped of the chance to bring up and love such a wonderful son. Aragorn had tried to avoid thought on his parents since then.

"Well, I suppose I’ll go and ask Elrond if he wants to come?” Boromir brought Aragorn back from his thoughts. Aragorn gave a grin. 

“Well I’ll definitely be going if he agrees” Boromir gave a laugh,  

“All better then!” He gave Aragorn’s shoulder a small thump and then motioned up the garden to the back door. Aragorn nodded and they made their way back up the path. Aragorn led his friend through the back door into the kitchen only to be greeted by Elrond, who sat at the table, glasses perched on his nose. He stared down at his newspaper with a aggressive manner until he looked up and noticed the young men that had just entered the kitchen and his expression eased.

”So you succeeded in retrieving him.” Elrond said to Boromir, the faintest twitch of the corner of his lip. Boromir gave a nod and frowned.

“I always forget about that bloody fish pond” Elrond simply shook his head whilst peering back at his paper, moving to close it as he spoke.

"There are no fish in the pond, Boromir. Only the odd pond skaters that come and go on the surface. Those and the lillies” He explained in a calm and slow tone. Aragorn gave Boromir an awkward smile before turning to his father figure.

"Do you have anything important on tonight?” Aragorn asked, Elrond’s eyes meeting his adoptive son’s face. The older man shook his head, the strands of long brown hair that slid over his shoulders wavered as he shook his head.

"No. Why would you ask?” He tilted his head to the side curiously as he removed his reading glasses, holding them still in his hand.

"Boromirs told me Bilbo and Frodo are holding a gathering.” He explained. Elrond rose an eyebrow and gave a faint smile.

"I'd imagine our presence is wanted?” Elrond asked as he folded up the newspaper after putting his glasses down in their case. 

“Then we’ll go if it isn’t a problem. I was starting to worry. It would be only a matter of time before Thranduil throws his own party and I doubt neither of you be reminded of what those are like.” He said in a cool tone but looked to both Aragorn and Boromir in an accusing fashion. Aragorn felt Boromir shuffling beside him.

Thranduil was the father of Aragorn’s mellow and rather silent friend, Legolas. Anyone would guess they were father and son glancing at them, but their personalities were utter opposites on the scale. Though Legolas was a very adaptable and understanding person, he didn’t exactly agree on his fathers.. Ways. He had told Aragorn this, and while Aragorn thought it a slightly concerning matter, Legolas had just laughed and shook it off. Indeed neither of them needed to be reminded of Thranduil’s parties and what happened at them. Aragorn and Boromir of all people. Memories they'd rather not go back to.

“I’ll go and get changed then.” He said before nodding at them and leaving the room. Boromir gave a snort. Aragorn turned and scowled at him.

“What are you snorting over?” Boromir shook his head and stifled a giggle, waving his hand to dismiss. Aragorn shook his head.

 “Where’s Faramir?” Aragorn asked his friend. Boromir gave his eye a rub and waved his hand in a random direction.

”He’s already up there. No doubt tryin’ to flounce round with Eowyn.” Aragorn gave a scoff and shook his head.

”And so what if he is? Do you not like her or something?” Aragorn questioned in which Boromir shook his head defensively to.

”No, no I do like her. She’s got brains as well as..” Aragorn eyed Boromir, his eyes telling him to carry on. Boromir faulted.

”..Balls?” Aragorn finished for him.  

"Shut up.” Boromir grumbled but smirked all the less. He then gave Aragorn a nudge with his elbow, causing Aragorn to grin.

"I just don’t want Faramir to get hurt y’know? Pretty girl comes along, has it all, she’s “the one” Faramir gives her everything and then she’ll throw it back in his face. S’just… We’ve seen it all before. And my brother goes through enough hurt as it is.” Aragorn gave a nod of understanding and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

"Call me a twat, but some things you have to let happen.” Aragorn said softly. “Maybe you have to let Faramir go about, setting his heart on whoever, and maybe he’s wise already, but most likely it’ll teach him. Love is a horrible thing, mate. And even when you’ve got the best one of them all, something is going to come along and take that away. It’s how life works. It’s cruel.”

Aragorn was then referring to Elrond. From what Elrond had told him, Elrond’s wife had been beautiful. They had met at University through a night class of Latin. From stories he’d heard (mainly through other family members) their romance was one from a fairytale it seemed. They got married, had children and then she had died after a long battle with a rare form of Cancer that Elrond had never been able to talk of. Aragorn had never been told her name from Elrond directly, but his siblings and foster grandparents had. Celebrian was honestly a beautiful name, Aragorn had thought. He had also only seen one picture of her, and it sat in a small silver frame on Elrond’s bedside table. She had had long pale, blonde hair, caring eyes and a warm smile.

Boromir gave a sigh and nodded. “Aye okay..” Aragorn patted Boromir’s shoulder before removing his hand.

”If he comes out with a broken heart. All I can advise is be there for him” Boromir gave a beam and nodded. 

“Not like I already aren’t but I will” he gave a nod and then the two exchanged smiles. Elrond then came back more appropriately dressed from his work clothes. He gave Aragorn a nod towards his own outfit.

”Are you not changing?” He asked to which Aragorn responded with a shake of his head.

”Well there are no first impressions to be made,” Elrond said with a smile as he began to make his way out of the room. Aragorn turned to Boromir and gave him a pretend look of hurt. Boromir sniggered, pushing Aragorn in front of him to move him out the door.

”The house wont be empty too long will it? What time did you say Elladan and Elrohir were getting back?” Aragorn asked his foster father.

"They told me they’d be back for six." Elrond responded, this giving Aragorn a small smile. It had been a good two weeks and the house had been too empty without them. Elladan and Elrohir were Elrond’s twin sons and Aragorn’s older foster brother’s. As well as being the thoughtful, obvious sons to Elrond, they also had a fun side and had gotten Aragorn through a lot with their cheery natures.   Aragorn wondered if the pair had gotten this from their mother or it was a stereotypical twin thing.The two had been on a two week long trip across the country in celebration after finishing their time at University and Aragorn could certainly say he had missed their presence in the house.  

Elrond picked his keys and phone up from table in the hall to the door and turned to Aragorn as he fumbled with his keys.  

”Should I take my keys?” Aragorn asked, knowing that Boromir would probably weave some way of getting him to stay late somewhere with him. Elrond nodded without looking up and gave a small ‘mmm’ to accompany it.   Aragorn turned on his heel swiftly to charge upstairs to retrieve his keys, and phone, from his room. Once he had fetched them, Elrond shut the door after the two young adults had left the house and locked it.  

Elrond pocketed the keys and motioned onward. Boromir gave a grin and ran a hand through his own mousey hair as they began to walk.   The Baggins only lived several streets from Aragorn. Just on the fine line between different neighborhoods, and different they were. 

 * * *

The village Frodo Baggins lived in was named The Shire and it was a lovely one to live in. Everyone knew it was one of the most fought over places to own a piece of property there, even if it was a small field. The Shire had small, but very cosy little homes but big doors of different colours and The Shire was notable for every house having a wonderful little front garden. Even though Aragorn had only ever been in Frodo’s back garden, he’d dream to think of all the back gardens in the village.   He could see why when people managed to buy a property there, tended to stay there for the rest of their lives. Not only was it absolutely beautiful, but left you with a mortgage that meant you couldn’t live anywhere else..

Frodo lived with his uncle, after his parents passed as a child, and his uncle’s partner, Thorin. Frodo had said Thorin wasn’t entirely cheerful and usually kept a stone faced expression, but he made his uncle Bilbo happy so he soon forgot his fear of Thorin. Before they met, Aragorn thought Frodo to be the timid type, though this wasn’t the case once you got to know him.   Plus, Frodo said even though Thorin didn’t smile and joke too much, his nephews, Fili and Kili, did and came to visit every few weeks to stay from weekends to the whole week. Fili and Kili, even though they had one or so years gap between them, they were a living image of tweedledum and tweedledee.   Aragorn had only brief encounters with the two, due to his friend Gimli having grown up with the two, but it was safe to say, Aragorn could describe them as mad as a bag of cats.   (And sometimes, just sometimes, they seemed to share a brain cell between them both.) Fili was of the same age as Aragorn and Kili would be the youngest of his social group. It was a wonder he was in the same year being so young. It was probably due to him being just too old to be in the year below.

Soon enough, they arrived at the front of Frodo’s house, with several cars pulled up on the drive, and Aragorn knew Boromir hadn’t used this as an excuse to get him out as he had done so before, to his annoyance.  They stood in a horizontal line in front of the big, green front door, with a small sign that read “Bag End” on the side of the door. Elrond gave the door a quick knock. Several moments later, the door swung open and Frodo beamed up at them all.

  ”Elrond! Hey guys, aah, it’s great you all made it!” He greeted cheerily as he spread his arms and moved out to give Elrond a hug. Elrond gave a small chuckle and embraced him.  

”Indeed, on such short notice young man.” Frodo gave a sheepish laugh as the two parted from the hug.  

"I’m sorry, I am, but I didn’t disagree on the idea of a gathering either. Besides it’s known you can work with short notice, Elrond.”   Frodo nodded with his eyebrows raised. Aragorn and Boromir exchanged grins as their shorter friend proceeded to sass Elrond. Elrond simply gave a shrug and smiled. Frodo looked up to Aragorn and Boromir with a grin and then motioned behind him, inviting them in.  

”Come on, come on, let’s go in. Faramirs been asking when you’d get here already” Frodo directed at Boromir who’s responsive was a small smirk.   

"Jesus, it’s been ten minutes.” Boromir muttered as they went through the door, Frodo shutting it behind them. For his age, Frodo was quite short, though it must be in his genes as Bilbo was short as well, but Aragorn thought that could have something to do with age too. Frodo lead them through the hall and Aragorn couldn’t help but smile seeing Frodo was once as always, bare foot. That too seemed to run in the family; the love of being bare foot.

”Uncle, we’ve got more company!”

Aragorn heard a hearty laugh before they turned into the living room, to see it was already filled with several guests. Music filled the few spaces of the room where speech and laughter did not. On odd surfaces were bowls of crips, nuts and various other munchies, sometimes accompanied by few glasses of numerous drinks of different volumes by their sides. Either drinks that had been forgotten or left by their owners while they went off somewhere.   In the middle of the room, on the centre of the huge rug that covered most of the floor, was Bilbo, an arm linked Thorin who was by his side. Both with huge grins on their faces. Bilbo and Thorin were busily chatting with their close friend, Balin before turning and noticing Frodo lead Elrond, Boromir and Aragorn in. He gave a great laugh and held his free arm out in a welcoming gesture.  

"Elrond! Fantastic you made it, I’m so sorry about it being so sudden.” Elrond shook his head with a raised hand as he strode forward to meet his friend with a quick embrace.  

"How are things?” Elrond asked, giving a small nod and smile to Thorin who responded like wise. Thorin and Elrond had few disagreements and preferred not to talk to each other. Although, he didn’t ignore him completely, which to Elrond thought was rude so he always made small talk at gatherings such as the one they were at to be polite. Aragorn admired his foster father for that.   

”Things are great thanks! And you? Is your daughter still away with her grandparents?” Bilbo asked whilst nodding, Aragorn couldn’t help but compare him to the nodding bulldogs that you used to see in the backs of cars. He glanced at Boromir by his side and saw a smirk on his lips. No doubt his friend was thinking the same. Aside that, Bilbo seemed to have drunk a little. Though it was heading on to late evening. They’d all be sipping something. It was a Friday after all.   Elrond gave a curt nod.

 ”Yes, Arwen is back in a week or so. The twins are also still away at the moment.” Bilbo’s eyebrows shot up before furrowing down again.  

”Yes? Not causing trouble are they?” He asked a little too suspiciously.  Though it was expected when Bilbo had to keep an eye on Fili and Kili when they came charging around Bag end. Elrond gave a laugh.  

”No, no. They went traveling across the country. They’ve just finished University.” Bilbo burst into a grin once more.

"Oh bless them! Give them my congrats when they get home. My they grow up fast. Don’t you be growing up in the blink of an eye, Frodo!” Bilbo turned to Frodo and jabbed a finger at him with a grin. Frodo simply shrugged his shoulders with a chortle.   There was a small chorus of laughter before Bilbo glanced between Aragorn and Boromir. 

"And are you two young fellas getting on fine? Not worried too much on starting A levels right?” Aragorn responded with a shake of his head. 

”I’m not too worried, more or less curious to see who’ll have to teach me for two years.” He said, earning a small chuckle from both Bilbo and Boromir.   

”Nah, it’ll be a pleasure to teach you. It’s me they best worry ‘bout.” Boromir said, Aragorn turned to him and shook his head.  

”Shut it.”  Bilbo patted both of their shoulders with a somewhat proud smile and nodded.  

”You’ll both do great. Now, I best leave you both to find your friends. I understand it’s not cool to hang around us old bags all Friday night.” Bilbo held a pointed finger up in the air at Boromir and frowned as if trying to remember something.Then it clicked.  

"Oh yes, Boromir. Faramir should be in the Kitchen” he said simply motioning in the direction of the kitchen. Boromir gave a nod and smiled. 

"Thank you, we best go join him.” He said to both Bilbo and Aragorn.   And with that, Aragorn found himself following Boromir through the few friends and relatives of Bilbo and Thorin to the kitchen. There they indeed found Faramir. He was sat at the breakfast bar, back to them, only thing clearly showing it was Faramir was a mop of strawberry blonde hair.   Boromir slowly creeped over and landed firm hands on his brother’s back, causing him to jump and scowl up, saying something unpleasant to his older brother.   Aragorn gave a laugh then made his way over. Faramir was hunched over his phone with a bottle of bud beside him on the counter.

"Hey Aragorn,” He greeted, turning around to face them before stuffing his phone into his pocket. Boromir gave a snort.  

"Don’t say hello to Aragorn! Tell me who you were flaming texting” He prodded his younger brother’s shoulder and squinted his eyes.   Faramir gave a deep sigh. 

”It was Eowyn, can you shove off on the matter now?” But by Boromir’s grin, he wasn’t going to at all, before it then changed to a confused frown.  

”She isn’t here yet?”  Faramir shook his head, rubbing his eye before taking a quick drink from the bottle in front of him. 

"Neither is Eomer or Theodin. They’re all coming together in about twenty minutes. Theodin had to sort something out to do with the horse yard or something.”  

Theodin was quite wealthy for he owned a large horse yard and stables where riding lessons took place aside people paying rent for a section of the stables to keep their horses in. Both Eomer and Eowyn had their own horses and rode regularly and had done so since a young age.   Another thing for Boromir to jab his brother with; Eowyn being a “horse bird”.   

Boromir gave a thoughtful nod and took a seat next to Faramir, ushering Aragorn to sit in the seat beside him which he shook his head kindly to, preferring to stand up.

  ”D’you guys want a beer or anything?” Faramir asked, nodding his head over to the sink where all the glasses and drinks were sat.

“Jesus, Faramir. Check you hanging out with all the booze.”   Boromir sniggered. Faramir gave his brother a dark look as he stood up, before glancing back to Aragorn. Aragorn gave a nod, giving a gentle smile.  Faramir turned to head to the sink and took a bottle of bud from the sink of ice, opened it and handed it to Aragorn.

"Thanks,” Aragorn said as he opened the brown bottle and took a sip and felt himself at ease as the chilled liquid hit his throat. Truth be told, a cold beer did make things slightly better.  

”So what are you taking this year, Aragorn?” Faramir asked curiously, causing Aragorn to scowl at Boromir.  

”You not told him?” Aragorn tilted his head to one side, giving it a shake. Boromir grinned and held his hands out in defense.  

"Thought I’d give you the pleasure.” Aragorn rolled his eyes mockingly and continued to shake his head.

"I expected more of you,"

"Jesus christ calm down you’re beginning to sound like my dad” Boromir said with a snort, Faramir gave a smirk. Aragorn swallowed before sticking his lips out and squinting.

  ”I told you, Boromir” He began in a put on voice of their father, Denethor,

 ”These cherry tomatoes from Aldi simply aren’t good enough.”  

Boromir covered his face with his hands and shook his head. Faramir lowered his head with his eyes squeezed shut and was laughing into his budweiser bottle.

  ”Bloody hell, Aragorn."

"I quite clearly instructed you to go into M&S!" Aragorn continued, waving a finger at Boromir.

"Don’t remind me of that incident." Boromir muttered, holding a hand up to shield his personal space from Aragorn's jabbing finger.

"M&S, BOROMIR!" Aragorn pressed on, earning a snort from Faramir. Boromir gave a grin and waved his hands in front of Aragorn's face.

"Okay I get the bloody picture, give over. And remember there are guys here friends with my dad.”

Aragorn gave a short laugh. “Unlucky sods.” He muttered as he broke out of character into a grin. Faramir deserved the laughter however, so he felt no regret.

”I’ve taken English Language and Literature, Geology, Law and Latin” Aragorn said, going back to answering the original question, earning an impressed look from Faramir.

”You’re going on with Latin then? Jesus, no doubt some job place will snatch you up in an instance focusing on a dead language.” He said with the slight tracings of sarcasm. Aragorn grinned and gave him a nudge.

”Elrond encouraged me to do it. So what about you? If you’re doing better subjects obviously.” He asked, Faramir took another sip from his bottle before blinking.

”Law, Buisiness and History. History is a big subject at A level with loads of trips so I didn’t go for four options. Plus there didn’t seem to be anything more exciting aside photography but there’s a lot of coursework in it. I figured it wouldn’t all be done with all the History trips.” Boromir gave a loud laugh.  
  
"So coursework amount outweighed being with Eowyn on your own did it?" He asked in a teasing manner and Faramir looked as if he wanted to slap Boromir.

”No, we’ve talked about this already you cunt. I can spend time with her whenever I want.” He snapped defensively, and Aragorn could see the faintest blush on his cheeks, causing him to grin. Faramir was honestly that rare breed of gentleman. Faramir cleared his throat turning his attention back to Aragorn.

”So we’ve all taken Law at least so that’s something we can all help each other in.” Faramir said in which Aragorn nodded in reply to.

  ”So who is exactly here?” Aragorn then asked to change subject and out of general curiosity. Faramir looked around behind Boromir and Aragorn.

”Well, Thorin’s friends obviously. Merry and Pip are off somewhere with Fili and Kili.. Gimli ran down to the shop on the corner for some Guinness and I think Legolas and Tauriel are off in the garden. Those are main mental notes I made” Faramir responded.

Boromir gave a frown at the mention of Legolas and Tauriel.

  ”Those are nought but a pair of cats.” He grumbled causing Aragorn to smirk and raise his eyebrows, taking a drink.

  ”Pair of cats eh?” Aragorn replied with a little hiss and smirk. Boromir shot Aragorn a dark glare.

” 'Specially Tauriel" He muttered, looking away.

”Look, just because she attacked you with her shoe at prom doesn't mean you have to hang a grudge over her head for the rest of her life. Women get angry at men for reasons we don't know.” Aragorn said with a sigh. Faramir simply grinned.

"Build a bridge, get over it." Faramir dared to say, Boromir snapping a sharp look at it.

  ” _You_ ” Boromir scowled before puling for his own bottle of beer, Faramir giving another grin.

”Whatever, I'm just going to leave you both to your brotherly love. I’m off to go and say hi to Legolas before coming back in when Gimli gets back.” Aragorn said, waving a hand as he headed for the back door.

Boromir nodded and gave his friend a quick wave.

 ”I’ll see if I fancy rescuing you from being torn to pieces by the wild mountain lions.”   Aragorn gave a shake of his head before exiting out the door.

The cool evening air hit his face and he breathed it in, beginning to make his way down the patio. Bilbo’s garden wasn’t the typical looking garden you’d see in The Shire. It had few things that were obviously put there by Thorin, such as large decorative rocks, few garden statues and various wind chimes.   Despite this, they merged perfectly in with the greenery and even though Aragorn loved his own garden to pieces, he couldn’t help but feel tad envious that this is what Frodo got to live with.

  Aragorn spotted Legolas and Tauriel wandering together at the foot of the garden, under the large oak that brought a canopy over them, wind chimes hanging down around them.   No matter how many times they'd deny to being, or ever being, a couple, the clear aura that screeched "couple" hung around them. Aragorn had asked Legolas on this matter, not to be nosy but for help. Legolas was a bold character when he wanted to be but kept himself to himself and Aragorn had wondered maybe he didn't have the nerve to ask Tauriel out. She was a very fierce girl and very expressive. Legolas had simply shook his head saying he didn't have those type of feelings for her and Aragorn hadn't addressed the matter anymore, respecting Legolas' feelings.

  Aragorn began making his way torwards them and once Legolas turned to see him, Aragorn gave a short wave. Legolas broke into a gentle smile and began making his way towards Aragorn.

”Aragorn, s’good to see you!” Legolas called out. Aragorn could see now that he and Tauriel had a bottle of Kopparberg in one hand.

Aragorn shook his head and smiled holding his arms out also and greeting the blonde with a short hug.

”You too.” He replied simply, giving a nod over at Tauriel behind him. Tauriel gave a friendly smile and nodded back. Tauriel knew how to keep herself to herself, like Legolas, despite her fiery attitude. She was not one to mess with but Aragorn had found she was actually understanding and was willing to listen.

”I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to see you over the holidays. How have you been?” Legolas asked, still a smile on his lips. Aragorn gave a moment to look over Legolas’ hair, neatly brushed as always, before responding.

”It’s fine, we’ve all been busy. My holidays haven’t been overly eventful but not to the point where I’m sat on my arse all day doing fuck all.” Aragorn said before taking a drink from his own bottle he had brought out.

”You?” He asked once he’d swallowed. He could see Tauriel glancing around their surroundings politely, Aragorn felt slightly awkward and not wanting to feel he was keeping Legolas from her or worse yet, had intruded on a private conversaion topic between them. Legolas gave a faint smile.

”My holidays have been eventful, I can say… My dads made sure I’ve been busy.” The blonde gave a roll of his eyes. Aragorn raised his eyebrows and tilted his head towards Legolas, offering his attention. While everyone knew Thranduil to be one to hold giant parties, not everyone knew he had a poor relationship with his son. Aragorn tended to want to help anyone in anyway he can but found he had a soft spot for those with parents who treated them ill or not to full standard as a parent.

Again, Aragorn found himself looking over Legolas’ hair once more. There didn’t seem to be anything new, since they had known each other, Legolas had always had long, thin platinum hair that draped over his shoulders. Most days he braided it around the back and had it pulled back.

Aragorn’s own hair was a thick, wavy mop of brunette but he liked it that way. He wouldn’t say his hair was special of any kind, just made him look scruffy and rather hobo like, but people always admitted Aragorn had stunning facial hair for his age. Aragorn had only allowed to grow a full beard once to see how it was, and it reminded him of how thick his hair actually was. Unlike Aragorn, Legolas had extremely thin looking hair that looked like silk.

”So what subjects are you going into this year?” Aragorn blinked, realising Legolas had asked him a question. He smiled sheepishly, not wanting to show his embarrassment and cleared his throat and nodded.

”I’ve taken English Language and Literature, Geology, Law and Latin.” He explained, earning a curious look from Legolas.

”And what about you? Have you carried on music from your GCSE’s?” He asked inquisitively to which Legolas nodded happily at.

”Yes, I’ve taken Music at A level along with Philosophy and Ethics, Geology and Latin.” The blonde gave Aragorn a tender smile.

”I’m not sure if we’ll be in the same Geology class, but head of department didn’t lie to me and said very few have taken Latin at A level. So it’s a definite we’ll be in the same class. Which’ll be nice. We weren’t in any classes through the past two years.” The blonde’s smile grew, showing how positively cheery he was over this matter.

Behind him, Tauriel looked back to Aragorn and heaved a sigh along with a sad smile. Legolas looked back to her then gave Aragorn a disappointed look.

”Tauriel couldn’t take it because her option blocks wouldn’t work out for it. So she had to take another subject instead.”

Aragorn felt a pang of annoyance for her, it must have been irritating for her.

”Jeez, sorry that's happened." He said, trying to sound sympathetic, to which she waved a hand in dismiss.

"No, it's fine. We can't always get what we want." She said with a shrug and short smile.

"What did you take instead?” Aragorn asked her, tilting his chin up in curiousity. She gave a slight smile as if glad to be asked by someone, which made Aragorn feel kinda sad, it gave the impression that nobody had been asking her about her options and choices, and what she wanted to do in the future.

”History.” She replied and the corner of her mouth plucked up and she shrugged. “Which isn’t too bad I guess, lots of trips which is a plus side to it, but at the end of the day.. I would have preferred to do Latin.” Aragorn found himself giving a gentle nod.

"There are always other ways to do it of course, like night classes" He suggested knowing she'd probably stressed this option. 

"But remember, just because you don't have a qualification in something doesn't mean you can't do it. I didn't do music yet I can play the guitar fine." Aragorn continued, earning a smile from Tauriel, which was a relief he found.

”Aragorn!” A gruff voice called out, causing him to turn around and seeing Gimli, stood at the back door with his arms up, a thick can of Guinness in one hand.

”Returned with your treasure I see!” Aragorn called with a laugh, beckoning him over after taking a couple of steps away from Legolas and Tauriel.

"Aye!" He called out in reply, marching over with a grin. Over the course of the summer, Gimli’s beard had definitely grown even more and now was a thick tangled mess of ginger. No doubt however, it made him look twice his age which knowing Gimli, was probably the effect he was going for.

Gimli opened his arms and Aragorn returning the quick embrace, Gimli thumping him on the back entusiastically. He was also more strapping, stocky and muscular since they last saw each other. Despite this, Gimli was quite short, not as short as Frodo but enough to turn a head, but that also could be due to the hair of a norse god.  
  
Gimli then acknowledged Legolas and Tauriel, giving them both curt nods and asking them how their summers were. Tauriel simply gave a short smile and nodded saying it was "fine". Legolas added in and explained it could have been better but he was relieved to be finally reunited with his friends, then proceeded to ask Gimli of his summer. The shortest of the group gave a roar of laughter before taking a quick sip from his can.

”Absolutely fantastic. We went to Stump Cross Caverns few week ago. Thorin and Bilbo might not have come. Bloody love birds” Gimli gave a huge roll of his eyes causing the rest of the group to chuckle.

”Also, Boromir sent me to come get you, Aragorn.. Eowyn and Eomer got ‘ere and well,” He gave a snort before delivering the next part.

”Boromir told me to say summat about a third wheel to you.”

Aragorn shook his head and grinned. Bless Boromir.

”Alright, I’m on my way back in.” Gimli gave a cheery smile before nodding to Legolas and Tauriel and turning to head back inside. Aragorn turned to Legolas and Tauriel.

”I’ll see you both later or something?” He asked receiving a nod from both. Aragorn returned the nod and then went to follow Gimli.

As Gimli had said, Eomer and Eowyn had arrived and were with the two brothers in the kitchen. Eowyn sat rather closely to Faramir beside him on another stool, smiling all the time while Eomer stood rather stiffly next to Boromir. Aragorn saw he was trying to keep a conversation going and failing at it. Deciding to rescue him, Aragorn stepped him and greeted the group. Boromir’s face lit up in relief. Eomer gave a short smile to Aragorn as greeting. Eowyn burst into a grin and gave a small wave of her hand in an adorable manner.

”Hey, Aragorn.” She said softly. “How was your summer?”

Aragorn felt suddenly awkward. Eowyn must have had a thing for him at one bit, it was blantantly obvious as several years back she would do anything to be working with him in class or to be near him. At least it was a good sign if you doubted if she liked you or not, she let you know if she liked you or didn't like you. Aragorn (and Boromir) still couldn't understand why Faramir had his doubts to her liking him, she quite clearly showed him she was interested. She gave attention to those she admired and liked. He gave a small smile and shrugged.

”It was average, glad that it’s over to start A levels.” He explained, feeling himself recite now. She nodded eagerly.

”What subjects have you taken? We all might be in the same classes, and if not that we could all revise together.” She suggested. Eomer gave a small chuckle, shaking his head. He seemed to be amused with how over eager she seemed to be about starting A level.  
The group all traded options and all discovered they had all taken Law or Geology thus these being their main study topics to all do together as group study sessions. That and the same free periods.

An hour or so of the gathering had been by, jokes and shenanigans had taken place and it had started to become dark outside. The garden was now empty bar the odd people or small groups going out to smoke or people who just wanted fresh air. People like Legolas Aragorn had guessed.

Tauriel had come into the kitchen a while ago to mingle with a few of her other friends. Aragorn observed her talking with Fili and Kili. Kili bowing his head shyly, with a dopey smile plastered on his face when he looked up at her.

 _Uh oh._ Aragorn couldn't help but think. He gave a smirk and decided he'd go out to search for Legolas, now he wouldn't be an intruder to Tauriel as he had felt.

Aragorn got Boromir’s attention by patting his shoulder.

"M'off outside for a bit.. Need some air." He explained as Boromir gave him a confused and concerned look. He eased at the explanation and nodded in response.

Suddenly, there was a comotion and Aragorn gave a quick glance back on his way to the door to see through the door to the living room, Merry and Pippin had dragged Fili and Kili away to no doubt challenge them to something that'd entertain majority of people. Both pairs had clearly took advantage of all the booze laying about. Nevertheless, the evenings entertainment.

Aragorn gave a small chuckle to himself and slipped away, outside as the din of laughter and beginning of singing gradually began to rise.

The garden was gently lit by the small lamps around the garden, lighting few flowers up. At the end of the garden in one corner, Aragorn spotted Legolas with his back to him. Legolas sat on a large, wooden bench in front of a large, ornate, red dragon statue. If Aragorn remembered, Frodo said it had been an engagement present from a friend of Thorin and Bilbo’s. The dragon gave off both the appearance of malice and magnificence. A guarder of the beautiful garden.

”You okay out here? On your own?” Aragorn called out. Legolas glanced over his shoulder and gave a small nod.

”Just needed a moment to think.. I rarely get time like this at home.” Aragorn nodded in understanding.

”I always retreat to the bottom of my garden when I need time.” He explained. Legolas raised his eyebrows and smiled in interest, then indicating him to come over by nodding beside him as he shuffled to make space. Aragorn made his way over.

”Is your garden still how it is last time I saw it?” He asked. Aragorn gave a broad smile as he remembered last time Legolas had been round in his garden, it had been a spring two years or so ago and Elrond had held a garden party for family and friends. It had changed then due to obvious reasons but not so much.

”Yeah, it still is." Aragorn nodded, whilst rubbing the back of his neck, almost forgetting he still had a beer bottle in hand. Legolas noticed and gave a slight chuckle, then waiting for Aragorn to continue further. Aragorn gave a pause, suddenly feeling nervous.

”Uh, except Arwen had some lillies put into the pond a while back.. To be honest it looks much nicer now, not that it didn't before you know.”

Legolas gave a soft smile and nodded in agreement.

”Yeah.. your garden has a very calming sense to it if I remember” He said in a hushed tone. Aragorn remembered Legolas' garden from the parties he'd been too, and mainly at night, it wasn't a pretty garden. A lot of talls trees grew in his garden which in itself was rare for a garden in his opinion. It gave the garden a dark feel to it under the canopy of leaves and it might as well have been a forest. Aragorn figured Legolas wanted somewhere to feel safe and relaxed in such as his own garden or here in Bilbo and Frodo's garden. Aragorn smiled and nudged Legolas’ shoulder with his own to ease the tension of the awkward silence.

”If you come over to mine when we study together you can see it again.” He offered. Legolas tilted his head.

”Studying together?”

Aragorn gave a gentle nod.

”We all planned as a group we’d study in the same subjects we’d done to make it easier. Seen as though you and me have taken Latin we can study and revise together if you’d like." He suggested before clearing his throat.

"Latin would require more revision at home than free periods I'd imagine.” Aragorn added sarcastically. Legolas gave a small, sheepish smile and rolled his eyes.

”Is this your way of saying you’ll need my help all through the course?” Aragorn scoffed and gave a grin.

”Good god, Legolas I was only being nice. No need to mock a common peasant like myself,” He gave a laugh and shoved the blonde a little bit in which Legolas gave a slight chortle to, pushing Aragorn back gently.

”No, no I’m kidding. ‘Course we can go over stuff together.. Is that all you came out and asked me about?”

Aragorn found himself pausing and wondering before shaking his head.

”No.” He responded as he realised himself, before taking a quick drink.

”I came out to give you company if you wanted any.” He explained. Legolas gave a big smile and chuckled.

”…Yeah, a bit of company would be nice, thanks.” He said, before glancing back over to the dragon statue. Aragorn couldn’t stop himself smiling even if he tried. Legolas just seemed to look extremely content here and he would be lying if he said he wasn't either. It was nice to be relaxed at Legolas' side, in a beautiful garden with the sun tucked under the horizon.

And to think, after this weekend they’d all be clad in new outfits and uniforms and all have a completely new look and aura about them. Then Aragorn discovered what the knot of unease in his gut had been all this while. Change. Things were going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back at school.  
> Aragorn begins making contact with Legolas more and there's something going on with both Kili & Tauriel and Faramir & Eowyn it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awfully sorry for not updating this. I went off it for a bit and then when I wanted to write again a LOT of things have suddenly changed in my life and I've gone through an extrememly stressful period. So while I may not be able to write regularly I've found that when I can' it helps.
> 
> So I'm sorry for lack of update and the time it'll take for future chapters and fics, but know I'll be really passionate on how I write them c; hope you enjoy this chapter.

"I mean that's just shit really."

Aragorn could only nod and agree with his friend as he finished off his pint. School had started for everyone except the lower sixth. The first day back of term was purely for them to get up, all geared up in their uniform, to arrive into school to sign and fill in lots of boxes, receive a ton letters and various other things such as badges and new ties. Then they were sent home. Much to everyone's uninformed annoyance.  
  
Boromir gave his eyes a rub before sighing loudly.

"I mean if anything I'd just- are you even listening?" Aragorn glanced over at his friend and shook his head honestly.

"Sorry, I'm shattered. You know, getting up early to scrawl my name on everything just to be kicked out and sent off home again. It's just." Aragorn gave a shrug before half laughing. Boromir shook his head before finishing his own pint.   
  
"Least the days over. You doing anything else when you get in?" Boromir asked, giving Aragorn a slight push who had guiltily dozed off a bit. Boromir gave a laugh as Aragorn shook his head.

"Nah mate, I'm buggered. I'm going to head off as soon as I get in." Aragorn explained, forcing a smile. Boromir nodded understandingly.

"Aye might as well. We start back Wednesday."

Aragorn found himself giving an exasperated sigh at that as he was reminded.

"Why are we starting back in the middle of the bloody week? It's stupid." Boromir gave a shrug and placed his empty glass down before standing up and brushing one of his arms.

"Come on, we best head off then. S'past your bed time."

Aragorn laughed sarcastically and got to his feet, giving Boromir and slight shove. Aragorn turned round and couldn't seem to find Beorn, the bartender, so left without thanking him, to Aragorn's displeasure. Boromir gave a heavy sigh into the night sky as soon as they were outside.   
  
"It's lovely isn't it?" Boromir sighed. The tone he used almost made him sound wasted, Aragorn thought.

Aragorn glanced up to follow Boromir's gaze and smiled himself. The area they were in had barely any street lamps or houses, hence the light pollution to the sky was rather low giving the two a rather wonderful view of the night sky and the stars dotted within it.

"Now that is something that makes me happy." Aragorn admitted, with a happy sigh. He turned to Boromir and put his arm loosely round his shoulder.

"Come on, let's head back." He said quietly. It was beginning to get late and they both had school in the morning. Elrond wasn't really a cranky dad when Aragorn went out late with Boromir but Aragorn knew he'd get a lot of scowling if he wasn't to return home quickly. Boromir nodded with a low laugh.

"S'past your bed time." Boromir repeated, earning him a shove from Aragorn.  
  
* * *

Aragorn couldn't decide if the first day of sixth form was enjoyable or just plain hectic.

Aragorn forgot how younger years felt the need to screech and shove everyone as they made their way down the school corridors. Certain corridors that were quite a tight gap made Aragorn prefer a longer route to his class, so he'd avoid the tight squeezes. However when it was unavoidable, the only thing to do were to firmly make push through the idiotic crowd.  
  
It was even worse when your classroom was locked and you had to stand like a pillock waiting for the teacher to eventually get here and even though thankfully, it hadn't ever been a regular thing for Aragorn, it had already happened on the first day back. Which wasn't a promising sign.  
  
"I wish they'd all fucking shut up." Boromir muttered into Aragorn's ear, leaning over. Aragorn gave Boromir a desperate look as they both kept close to the wall behind them, waiting for their Geology teacher to turn up.   
  
"Any sign of 'im?" Boromir called out to Eomer who was across from the corridor to them and stood by the corner of the corridor. Eomer swung his head round the corner and then back shaking his hea. Eomer's impatience was clear on his face.  
  
As if on cue, a teacher came hurrying round the corner, a stack of books tucked under one arm and his hands fumbling with a set of keys. His tangled, brown hair wiggled as he hurried through frantically and small glasses that were perched on the end of his nose threatened to fall off. He saw his class awaiting by the door and gushed apologies at them all.  
  
"My my, I'm sorry about keeping you all waiting, I ran into a bit of an incident which left me late on my way here, I'm really sorry" He spouted as he lunged for the door, attacking the lock. Several younger years pushed past him to which he turned round and scowled at them but they'd all already left around the corner. The teacher glanced up at Aragorn and Boromir with a tested look.  
  
"Animals."  
  
He muttered many incohrent mumblings before swinging the door open and motioning for his class to come in before entering himself. Aragorn hurried in, the rest following behind him, Eomer shutting the door after them all.  
  
"Good god what's gotten into people today. Start of new year, everyone turns crazy and just as they calm down, Christmas rears it's ugly head." He babbled on as he settled his mountain of books down on the desk before heaving a sigh. Aragorn found himself smiling, recognizing the teacher.  
  
"So you're teaching us, Mr. Brown?" Aragorn asked, feeling stupid for pointing out the obvious but mainly feeling curious. Radagast Brown was one of those rare breed of teachers that was great to talk to and get on with as well as getting stuff into your head, or so he was told.  
  
The short, worn looking man gave a great smile and nodded, waving his hands as he slipped his long, tattered looking, coat off and setting it on the back of his chair pulled up at the desk.   
  
"I am, I am. And you're all my AS Geology class if I'm not mistaken. Hopefully you're not as wild as that lot out there" He said, waving a hand to the door as he looked down at his books with a wide eyed expression.  
  
"Please, take your seats while I get stuff sorted." He said as he began busying himself. Aragorn found a horizontal table of four seats and sat down with a seat either side. Boromir sat down beside Aragorn and then gave a tired groan, dropping his bag on the table and fumbling in it for his water bottle.  
  
"Stop being such a drama queen" Aragorn muttered as Boromir made a great deal of relief when he took a drink. Aragorn turned around and offered the empty seat beside him to Eomer. Eomer took it with a smile and nod.  
  
"Thanks," He said before putting his own bag on the table and rooting round for a pen.  
  
"What have you got after this?" Boromir asked Aragorn, his voice hoarse and quiet. Aragorn gave a smile at Boromir's dramatic facial expression.  
  
"Latin..." He responded seeing Boromir roll his eyes.

"I've got Business next." He rested his head on the desk and gave a loud groan.

"Don't worry, you'll get through it. After this we've only got another hour." Aragorn attempted to reassure but Boromir was having none of it and shut his eyes tightly, letting out a grunt.  
  
"Tell my father he's a cock."  
  
There was a loud snort from Eomer, who was grinning as he was on his phone. Aragorn was unsure if he was laughing at Boromir or whatever he was reading on his phone but put would put money down on that he was clearly listening to Boromir.  
  
"That wouldn't be polite of me, Boromir." Aragorn explained with a fake tone of formality. Boromir lifted his head with a scowl and Aragorn knew he was being serious in a way.  
  
"...What did he say now?" Aragorn asked more gently. Boromir gave yet another groan.  
  
"What hasn't he said? Text me over lunch to see how schools going and such. Sent Faramir fuck all." Aragorn rolled his eyes.  
  
"That honestly shouldn't be a surprise to either of you anymore, Boromir. You've been texting Faramir all day anyway when we've not seen him. What's he got now anyway?" Aragorn asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"He's uh... got Law now I think" Boromir responded, sitting upright properly and putting his water bottle back into his bag.  
  
"Eowyn has law now." Aragorn and Boromir both turned to see Eomer looking up from his phone with an unreadable expression. Boromir began laughing, slightly uneasily Aragorn noted.  
  
"Fancy that.. My brother and your sister are in the same class then by the looks of it." Eomer gave a short nod and he went back to his texting.  
  
Boromir shot Aragorn a panicked look and dove for his phone in his pocket. A new text showed up on the screen Aragorn could see from leaning over.  
  
"Oi, give over rubber necking." Boromir muttered, swatting his face away.  
  
 _'Has your teacher turned up?'_

Boromir typed out a hastily written _'Yeah, are you in the same class as Eowyn??'_  
  
Aragorn gave a scoff to which Boromir instantly shushed him for.  
  
"Boromir-" Aragorn found himself beginning but Boromir gave his arm a thump, which actually hurt. Sure thing enough, being on Eomer's 'wrong side' wasn't something you wanted but this whole thing of older brother being protective of his sister, especially around dating.   
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes and watched Mr. Brown straightening the desk out.  
  
"Why were you late, Sir? If you don't mind me asking." Aragorn called out, trying to make conversation with someone who wasn't either of the two potential rivals now at either of his side.  
  
Mr. Brown gave an embarrassed grin and waved his hands.  
  
"Oh good god, I don't want any of you spreading this around, mind you I know what young people are like but if you've taken a subject like Geology I can trust you fair enough. A little fellow thought he could do his business on me."  
  
Boromir's strong laugh cut through as he leant back on his chair, howling.  
  
"Oh my god, did a year seven shit on you, sir?" He asked between laughs.  
  
Mr. Brown looked horrified.  
  
"Good god no! Not a young boy or girl, I meant a bird. I was going to say a bird before you started making that hideous noise." Boromir cut short of his laughter only for everyone else to laugh at him.  
  
"So I had to go and change my shirt other wise we'd be discussing topics of biology and not geology." Mr. Brown said in a cheery fashion.  
  
"And as much as I love biology, I'm not teaching it at this current moment! Now, I've organized some text books for you all to have over the first year, if you could bring in the money for them tomorrow that'd be brilliant. Empty textbooks for your notes are over at the back" Mr. Brown explained and then the classroom half filled with the noises of chair legs scraping on the floor as people got up to their textbooks.  
  
"I'll get you two your books, don't worry." Eomer said as he stood up quickly. Aragorn gave him a quick smile and thanked him before he headed to the front to collect the textbooks. He couldn't help but feel the air being uneasy around Eomer and Boromir now.  
  
"...My laugh doesn't sound that bad does it?" Boromir half whispered to Aragorn. Aragorn gave a snort and shook his head, reassuring his friend.  
  
"No but it gets annoying after hearing it for ages."   
  
Boromir looked at Aragorn glumly before looking down at his response from Faramir on his phone.  
  
 _'Yeah, sat next to her. Eomers in your class isn't he? Eowyn says you're dead.'_  
  
Boromir gave what sounded like a slight whimper. Aragorn gave a chuckle and patted his friends back.  
  
"Bloody hell, it's not your day today is it, man?"  
  
* * *  
  
After what seemed like a short geology class, Aragorn sat waiting in his Latin class room. He'd taken more notes than he'd expected on the first day but felt satisfied to have had a good first day back. Tiring, but good.  
  
To say he preferred the classroom unlocked and being able to wait inside for the teacher, it made him feel awkward sat with few other classmates he didn't know in a silent room without a teacher. He'd gotten there early and just his luck this teacher hadn't got there early either.

Aragorn had remembered Legolas would be in his Latin class and had saved a two seat desk for him. Aragorn kind of tried to see it that way when really he had a feeling it was more or less for himself because from the look of things, Legolas would be the only person he'd know in his Latin class. Aragorn dared a brief glance around to look at his classmates and he only recognized one or two to be Tauriel's friends which Aragorn assumed also would be annoyed at her being unable to do it at A level.  
  
"Hey," A soft voice caught him off guard and he looked back in front of him to see Legolas stood in front of him, holding a folder in one hand, his other hand with a tight grip on the strap of his satchel slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey," Aragorn greeted back. Legolas swallowed and looked a tad shy all of a sudden.  
  
"Mind if I sit with you?" Aragorn shook his head a little too quickly.  
  
"No, no, of course. I saved the spot for us anyway knowing you'd be in this class with me." He explained as Legolas nodded and moved to sit beside Aragorn.  
  
"Ah, I see. Thank you," Legolas said quietly as he settled down next to Aragorn. Aragorn could practically feel the nerves radiating off Legolas.

"You okay?" Aragorn asked, wondering why the air that hung between them felt so.. awkward. Maybe it was due to the fact this would be their first actual lesson together and working together since before GCSE it seemed.

"Yeah, yeah" Legolas began. "Just, A level Latin is hard, you know? I'm surprised my dad is actually rather good at Latin. Didn't think it'd be his thing." Aragorn felt his own eyebrows rise as the surprise of Thranduil being well educated in something such as Latin.

"Your dad is just a bit.. self obsessed, Legolas. It doesn't make him stupid." Aragorn felt like kicking himself as it came out if he was sticking up for Legolas' dad but he wanted to remain neutral, no matter how much Thranduil's actions of leaving Legolas glum were. Remaining neutral was the best to do at times.

Legolas gave a sigh and nodded. He looked up and gave a smile and waved and Aragorn noticed he was waving at the other classmates, Tauriel's friends. Aragorn gave a slight chuckle mainly to himself. He didn't feel different or anything. Wouldn't have been the first time anyway.

Before Aragorn could feel an outsider anymore, their teacher came through the door apologizing for his slightly late arrival. Aragorn felt himself smile at seeing a family friend.

"Well, despite the fact there aren't as many as us as I hoped," The brunette in purple, standing before them all began,  
  
"It's great seeing familiar faces I taught last year.. And you," He added, addressing Aragorn, causing him to grin and chuckle slightly.  
  
"You too, Lindir." Lindir gave a tilt of his head.  
  
"Sir, in school, Aragorn." He reminded him gently, a soft chuckle coming from the rest of his classmates, including Legolas beside him. Aragorn shrugged it off with a smile. It was known Lindir was a family friend and most people in the class looked to be kids of Elrond's friends so he had no worries there.  
  
"Alright then, as you all expected, Latin is different at A level, it's much harder, more complex and much more difficult. If you want to drop it after the first term I completely understand and wont be offended." He said with a warm smile glancing around the small group. He let out a sigh quickly, as if one of the many he was holding in, a panicked look in his eye.

"Yes, I like this size  for a group. Much easier than taking up position of being deputy head of year." Lindir shuddered gently as the group gave another small laugh. Lindir clasped his hands together.  
  
"Alright then, let's look at an over view of the course to refresh our minds and then we'll begin the first section."

* * *

Flinging his bag on the floor, Aragorn gave a groan and sat on the foot of the stairs kicking his shoes off. Aragorn forgot how long the walk home was, especially in the colder weather.

No doubt he'd receive some texts from Boromir for not choosing him as walking buddy on the first day back. Truth be told, his friend hadn't been anywhere so he figured he'd have been let out late. That as well as the Business classrooms being at the very other end of the school. Plus he hadn't wanted to keep Legolas waiting at the time.

Another reason for Boromir to jab at him.

Legolas had offered to walk home with Aragorn and he didn't want to seem rude and turn down his offer and make Legolas walk on his own. Legolas several streets away from Aragorn's so they had parted at his street. Aragorn didn't exactly want to walk Legolas back to his door. They were walking back from home, not a date at the cinema.

Aragorn shuffled into the kitchen to make himself some tea and finding the twins sat at the table, rifling through some paperwork. They looked up at him and grinned simultaneously at him. Aragorn couldn't help but grin back at them. Their smiles were infectous.

"There he is." Elladan remarked, putting down few sheets of paper he held to stand up. Aragorn nodded still grinning and moving over to give Elladan a quick hug.

"Tea?" Elladan asked after they moved from the hug. Aragorn nodded, noticing how dry his mouth suddenly felt.

"Please." He responded with a short smile and sitting down at the table with Elrohir who nodded at him with a smile.

"I hate to be the first out of hundreds of people to ask you, but how was the first day?" Elrohir asked. Aragorn rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"First day back is always the hardest. I forgot how small those corridors are." He mumbled causing the twins to laugh.

"I certainly don't miss it and wouldn't go back if I had the chance." Elladan said from across the kitchen, standing by the bubbling kettle, readying some fresh mugs.

"Just wait until you go to University, Aragorn." Elrohir said with a slight chuckle, looking back down at the papers on the table.

Aragorn gave a 'mmm' as he leaned over to try and gain a better look at what the twins were straining over. Elrohir swatted his face away.

"Adult stuff, never you mind." Elrohir said with a scowl causing Elladan to laugh.

"Elrohir don't treat him like that, he'll have to do all that soon too." Aragorn looked to Elladan with a frown then back at Elrohir who gave a sigh.

"Looking for somewhere to live, we've seen this one place thats-"

"You're not staying here?" Aragorn interrupted and then realised that and gave Elrohir an apologetic look. Elrohir simply shook his head to indicate it was fine and looked to Elladan.

"Not straight away, we'll stay here until we're ready to get up which'll be a few months I guess. We'll be here for Christmas, don't worry. We're trying to get somewhere close anyway." There was a slight pause as Aragorn thought it through. It'd be weird not having the twins around. It was weird when they were off at University but they would visit and still spend time with them, Aragorn had the image that they'd come back after that. Then again this had been when he was younger.

"You don't expect our old man to keep us at this age?" Aragorn gave a smile and shook his head quickly.

"No, no I understand it's just I didn't think about this when you'd finish uni." He explained hastily to which the twins both nodded understanigly at.

"I'm just sorry we have to leave you with that geezer" Elladan joked whilst he poured the boiling water into mugs from the kettle.

"Which geezer are we referring to this time?" Elrond asked suddenly entering the room, eyes on his phone. Elladan gave a chuckle

"You of course." He replied as he placed the kettle back on it's stand and moving to the fridge for the milk. Elrond gave a frown and looked up at his phone.

"Why what have I done now?" He asked, still frowning and seemingly not understanding Elladan's jest, which was a sign he'd had a tiring day. Worse than Aragorn's he knew for sure.

"Be a great father that's all" Elrohir said gently to which Elladan snorted at.

"I don't think he's going to lend us any more money, nice try man."

"Certainly not. Having twins was one of the worst things that happened to me." Elrond muttered, stuffing his phone in his pocket and moving over to Elladan who was finishing up the mugs of tea.

"But also mind you one of the best things." He said with a lighter tone and taking one of the mugs of tea Elladan had made.

Aragorn gave a smile as his foster father moved over to the table to sit down. Elrond sat down next to Aragorn and placed his tea on the table after taking a light sip.

"So how was the first day?" He asked, sounding a little too concerned and giving Aragorn his full attention. Elrohir glanced up with an unhappy look.

"I already asked him that." He said to which Elrond rolled his eyes at.

"Well now I'm asking it him, pipe down." Aragorn gave a smile and nodded at Elladan as he set the rest of the mugs of tea on the table.

"Tiring. I haven't missed the crowds of people but so far my subjects are good and my teachers are all good." Elrond smiled at that then nodded.

"Good, that's good to hear. One less person to worry about in this house." He said as he took another sip of tea from his mug. Aragorn reached for his own mug and held it in his hands, warming them up.

"Has Arwen thought about what's she's doing at Uni yet?" Aragorn asked, trying to start another conversation. Arwen was in the year above him at school now and upper sixth had to start thinking about University and it seemed everyone except Arwen had thought about it. She was very torn between several things she could do. 

Elrond gave a roll of his shoulders and rubbed his eyes.

"Heaven knows what she's going to decide to move onto. She's talented at many things, Aragorn she could do anything she wanted she just doesn't know how to decide what's best for her."

"Oh here we go." Elladan muttered to which Elrond looked up at sharply holding a hand out.

"Well I'm right am I not? She can't make her mind up."

"Dad," Elrohir started but Elrond shook his head firmly at the twins.

"No, please. When she gets back can you both just.. sit her down and talk to her about University. You've both come out now knowing what it is and she'll know what to expect with a little guidance."

Elrohir rolled his head back and Elladan let out a sigh to begin an argument back but Elrond shook his hand.

"Please? For my sake?" The twins paused and then Elrohir nodded.

"Fine, but if she wants to take a gap year before she goes don't stop her okay?" Elladan began while Elrohir nodded to in agreement.

"Like you just said, it's stressful and we've just come out of it so we know best out of anyone in this house right now." Elrohir finished. Elrond gave a scoff and shook his head but couldn't help but smile. He glanced back to Aragorn and set his tea down folding his arms.

"Alright." The twins smiled and gave chuckles.

Aragorn felt his phone go off in his pocket and reached for it in surprise, already half knowing who it'd be.

_'Something you want to tell me?' -Boromir_

"For gods sake." Aragorn muttered and already felt Elrond craning his neck to look.

"Well is there something you want to tell them?" Elrond asked sternly. Aragorn shook his head and scowled, looking up to see the twins looking curiously as well. He sighed, half reaching for his mug of tea whilst he began texting a reply.

"Boromir being a sore arse because I walked home with Legolas instead of him."

Elladan gave an 'aww' and poked Elrohir.

"His boyfriend's upset with him Elrohir aww, can you remember times like that?"

Aragorn shot Elladan a sharp look.

"He's not my boyfriend okay? He's bent as a ruler." 

"What one of those bendy rulers?" Elladan shot back, a huge grin plastered on his face, Aragorn picked up a tea towel lying on the table and threw it savagely in Elladan's face, hitting him square on. The twin simply gave a chortle and threw it back at Aragorn, hitting him across the cheek. Aragorn took the tea towel to throw it again before Elrond caught it and held it firmly.

"Give over. Pair of savages. What's this about a boyfriend, Elrohir?" Elrond then moved his stern gaze to Elrohir, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner.  
 Elrohir shot Elladan a dirty look before moving back to his father.

"Nothing. I had a partner for a short while when we were at University." Elrond nodded slightly to that and decided to press no further on Elrohir and then turned to Aragorn with the raised eyebrow.

"And if you and Boromir have gotten together again there's nothing wrong with it." Aragorn gave a slightly frustrated sigh and shook his head gently.

"We're not going out. We never have gone out. We never will go out." He said calmly, Elrond looked slightly confused and glanced back to Elladan.

"I thought you told me they got together a couple of years ago? When they went to one of Thranduil's parties." Elladan gave a grin making Aragorn grit his teeth and resist the urge to take the tea towel off Elrond and fling it over at him once more.

"No we didn't, Elladan just likes shit stirring." Aragorn said, trying to hold back bitter embarrassment in his tone as he turned to leave the kitchen.

"Aragorn please refrain from using foul language." Elrond called out after him.

"Sorry." Aragorn called out as he began to make his way up the stairs, realising he had left his mug of tea in the kitchen but honestly not caring and just wanting to have a moment. If there was anything he didn't like it was having past memories like that being brought up. 

He sat down on his bed and covered his face for a moment with a groan. Only few people knew about what had happened between Aragorn and Boromir when they'd had a little bit too much to drink at one of the first of Thranduil's parties that they had gone to. To be fair, Aragorn didn't even remember it fully, didn't want to and that was that.

_'I walked home with Legolas, I know you'd throw a bitch fit over it but didn't want to keep Legolas waiting and basically make him walk home on his own. Can you stop being a bitch about it now?'_

Aragorn gave a tired sigh and lay back on his bed. Today had been long in itself but now Boromir getting on at him made him feel more tired. _  
_

A moment later his phone buzzed again.

_'You and him have suddenly been talking more.'_ __  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes and set his phone down. Boromir needed to keep his nose out sometimes.

His phone buzzed again causing Aragorn to scowl and look at it again, wanting to throttle Boromir now. But surprisingly it wasn't from him. It was from Frodo instead, which made his scowl ease and turn to confusion as he read the text.

_'Hey Aragorn, long story short, do you mind if I give your number to Legolas?'  
_ __  
Aragorn blinked and began to type out a reply

_'Hey, no sure it's fine, I thought you didn't have his number though?'_

_'I don't, I got a text from Kili saying he'd got a text from Tauriel asking if he had Aragorn's number or anyone he knew did.'  
_

Aragorn chewed his lip with a smile, now knowing that Kili and Tauriel were texting there was certainly something going on between them.. But then putting two and two together seeing Legolas had been texting Tauriel about him, and trying to get his number. Aragorn frowned. Legolas could have easily just asked for his number on the way home bloody hell. Unless he'd forgotten? Aragorn shook his head and began to reply.

_'Fair enough, yeah sure I don't mind'_

Aragorn set his phone down and shut his eyes, deciding a nap before tea would be a good idea. His mind was suddenly filled with too many confusing things and it wasn't all the new information for the new subjects he was studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone gets confused, here we called "dinner" tea as well as the drink that you drink.  
> I didn't have a good idea on a last name for Lindir as a teacher so excuse me for that,  
> But Mr. Saruman White will be a Law teacher and Mr. Gandalf Grey an English Lang/Lit teacher.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and being patient with me (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's half term break and everyone heads to Frodo's for a Halloween movie night. Aragorn begins to notice his friendship with Legolas might get some comments and Arwen enjoys late night ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being so late with this fic. I've been planning it out and I've barely had time to write it all up. Next few chapters are like time jumps so I honestly am sorry if that's not your cup of tea but I want to get a timeline in this fic and also cover key events majority of people celebrate, to bring these two nearer.  
> I had a Christmassy chapter all covered to be done for Christmas but no maybe it'll be up by next Christmas we'll never know with how awful I am.
> 
> I haven't checked this chapter over for spelling etc because I've spent longer than I hoped writing it and just want to upload it already so didn't want to bear reading it through. I'm sorry for errors.  
> Unbeta'd.  
> Enjoy.

  
Within no time, the routine of education began to roll back into Aragorn's life. Only this time there was a slight taste of maturity in his mind which both gave Aragorn confidence and reassurance. All of his classes began to slip into the work mode and it no longer felt like a new subject they had just started. Geology with Boromir and Eomer gradually became less painful as the two eased around each other.   
  
Things obviously became more tense when Faramir eventually (and inevitably in Aragorn's opinion) asked Eowyn out and even more tense when she had said yes. But classes were no longer at the point where Aragorn had to sit in between the two of them to stop Eomer diving on Boromir with raised hackles, snarling something about his brother mistreating his sister. Aragorn knew both Eomer and Boromir were protective of their siblings and just left it at it being an older brother thing.  
  
However it also gave Boromir more of a chance to follow Aragorn around like a lost dog. At first he didn't mind but after the first week it really began to get on his nerves.  
  
"Aren't you relieved that he's got someone else to look after him as well now though? You know, lighten the burden of having a little brother?" Aragorn asked with a smirk as they sat on one of the school's walls.  
  
Boromir gave a scowl and shook his head, getting his phone out of his pocket and beginning to mess around on it. Aragorn leaned over and quickly whipped his phone from his hands.  
  
"Oi! Give it here you cunt," Boromir snapped, Aragorn moved back as Boromir lunged for him.  
  
"We've talked about the C word haven't we?" Aragorn mocked, jumping off the wall and running several paces, Boromir quickly following.  
  
"I swear to god Aragorn, if you're going to be like this all bloody week-!" Boromir yelled, catching his friend and throwing him down on the grass. Aragorn gave a laugh and shoved Boromir's phone back in his face.  
  
"Only if you're scowling all week." Aragorn replied, getting up and dusting himself off quickly, ignoring the several sneers and giggles from people passing and overlooking.  
  
"Seriously, stop it whinging. It's half term. We got through the first bit, you should be relieved." Aragorn said calmly, giving Boromir a slight pat on the shoulder. Boromir flinched away and gave Aragorn a look that could only be described like a scrunched up face of an unhappy bulldog.  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes and gave a sigh, feeling himself gradually deflate when Legolas caught his eye. Aragorn felt himself smile slightly seeing the blonde engaged in a deep conversation with Tauriel as they walked out side by side. Tauriel held a folder and some books with one arm, her other waving as she seemed to describe something with a grin. Legolas had one hand firmly on his bag strap and gave a laugh, shaking his head.  
  
"What you looking at?" Boromir's voice cut through Aragorn's thoughts. The brunette whipped his eyes away from Legolas and saw Boromir closely inspecting him at his side. Aragorn shook his head casually and nodded back over to Legolas and Tauriel.  
  
"Legolas and Tauriel are just coming out now, I was thinking on asking them if they want to walk home with us." Boromir raised an eyebrow in a judging fashion but simply shrugged in response.  
  
"Whatever you say." He said carelessly. Aragorn sighed exasperatedly, tired of Boromir's reluctant attitude towards practically everything and began making his way over to the tall, long haired companions.  
  
Aragorn felt himself smile at seeing Legolas notice him and felt his smile grow even more when Legolas smiled back, quickening his pace to meet him.  
  
"Hey Aragorn!" Tauriel greeted with a grin, strands of her red hair bouncing over her shoulders. Aragorn smiled and nodded at her.  
  
"Hey," He began, feeling a sudden surge of awkwardness as he glanced over at the pair of blue eyes that stared at him. He swallowed heavily and nodded at Legolas.  
  
"Me and Boromir were about to head home and saw you two come out... d'you want to walk home with us?" Aragorn asked. Legolas barely opened his mouth, but smiled and raised his eyebrows. Tauriel gave another grin and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, well at least I'll walk with you I don't know about this silent guy," She said, giving Legolas a playful nudge with her shoulder. Legolas looked to her with a confused smile.  
  
"Silent?" He asked to which she nodded at with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"You've barely said a word through philosophy."  
  
"That's because you were going on about your new boyfriend." Legolas stated cooly.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Boromir asked, suddenly appearing besides Aragorn. Tauriel gave a shy smile and lowered her head, starting to walk away.  
  
"Well, it's not exactly any of your business is it now?" Tauriel said smugly to which Boromir looked extremely offended at. Legolas gave a slight giggle causing Boromir to glance at him, still wearing his kicked puppy expression.  
  
"Why is everyone suddenly getting a boyfriend?" Boromir asked Legolas. The blonde gave a gentle shake of his head as he followed Tauriel.  
  
"I haven't." Legolas stated gently before he was out of an earshot. Boromir raised his eyebrows at Aragorn. Giving Boromir a shrug in response, he then followed after the blonde and red head.  
  
* * *  
  
Three dvd cases lay on the wooden table top and the room was silent. This was a question that honestly had the group pondering over. In the middle of the dvd's lay Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho.  
  
"I honestly think we should watch Psycho." Faramir said quietly. Gimli gave a hum.  
  
"Psycho isn't freaky enough though!" Eowyn replied, waving her hands around in an exasperated fashion.  
  
"If anything, The Exorcist is something you should be watching on Halloween!" Tauriel cut in, Eowyn nodding in agreement with her.  
  
"I mean, I don't really fancy having nightmares but least school isn't starting again for another few days so I get to pull a few all nighters." Tauriel continued.  
  
"There is no way I am ever watching the exorcist." Legolas started, shaking his head gently. "Not tonight not ever. I've heard enough to know not to watch it." Gimli gave a roar of laughter at Legolas who simply gave a glare back.  
  
"The Exorcist isn't even as bad as people make it out to be." Boromir said, waving a hand in dismissal as Legolas, who turned his glare to Boromir, keeping his arms folded tightly.  
  
"I think while you should all stop bitching about two other films, we could watch The Shining" Fili piped up, Kili nodding beside him with an eager, but frightened look in his eyes.  
  
"Forget the Exorcist, the Shining will give you nightmares!" Kili exclaimed.  
  
"Kili you've not even seen the Exorcist." Tauriel pointed out, earning a laugh and chuckle from everyone. Kili seemed to melt back into the small space he was already squished into between his brother and Tauriel.  
  
"...Because it's graphic and I don't want nightmares." He murmured to which Boromir gave another moan at.  
  
"No it isn't" Faramir gave his brother a shove and a scowl.  
  
"For heavens sake," Aragorn began, rubbing his eyes. Quite frankly he'd grown tired of the bickering between the large group of what their halloween movie night's movie would actually been. They had started with a big selection of films and it had narrowed down to original, and classical horrors. That was one thing they could all agree on at least; classical horrors were better than modern films that only focused on how graphic the gore looked.  
  
"Can we not just hold our hands up for a vote?" Aragorn asked, his answer a loud commotion. He rolled his eyes and watched most of the group, who were sat all squished and huddled together on the one sofa (which looked extremely uncomfortable and near impossible) begin to bicker and argue once more.  
  
Aragorn glanced over to Frodo and Sam who were sat on the floor by the coffee table, Frodo highly amused by all of the commotion. Sam nodded at Aragorn in a tired way, revealing he was also tired of all of this.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Aragorn called out, standing up from his spot on the arm of the arm chair.  
  
"Show of hands of The Exorcist."   
  
To his relief, everyone paid attention and few hands were then shown, not without few side comments however but Aragorn didn't expect it to be silent.  
  
Boromir, Tauriel, Eowyn, Gimli and Frodo put their hands up. Aragorn nodded before taking a sigh and continuing.   
  
"Show of hands for The Shining."   
  
The reply was Fili, Kili, Sam and Legolas raising their hands. Aragorn shrugged and looked at Faramir with a sympathetic look.  
  
"I don't think Psychos going to make it, man." He said. Faramir shook his head while "Team Exorcist" jeered at opposing voters. Aragorn gave a laugh and waved in the direction of the hallway down to the front door.  
  
"Merry and Pippin are due to switch over with the trick or treaters soon, so they have a say in the matter as well." Aragorn spoke over the din to which seemed to just revert back at the mention of the film still being able to be changed.  
  
"I honestly don't care what goes on, I'll be on door duty next." Aragorn said tiredly "Just decide on a bloody film already." He muttered, making his way out of the living room to nose down the hall. As he padded down, he could hear the front door opening followed by tiny voices exclaiming "trick or treat!"   
  
Aragorn smiled at hearing Pippin and Merry make priase at the small children at the door while giving them their sweets.  
  
"Oh that's adorable? Did you do all this yourself?" Aragorn heard Pippin ask eagerly to hear a little girl respond.  
  
"No, my mummy made them!" Aragorn came up behind Merry and Pippin and was taken aback by the sight of a small girl, her long hair in pigtails and wearing a long red, pink and orange frilled dress. She looked adorable if it wasn't for the fake blood and giant prosthetic, curled horns coming from her temples and forehead.  
  
She gave a sweet smile, small bow, thanked them and then began to dash off back up Frodo's drive, to a woman and man who Aragorn couldn't clearly see in the dark but would be they were dressed up too.  
  
Merry shut the door chuckling and shaking his head.  
  
"Parenting, they're doing it right." He said simply.  
  
"What was she supposed to be?" Aragorn asked curiously, Pippin offered Aragorn one of the huge bowls of selections of sweets, chocolates and other things filled with sugar and cavities.  
  
"Demon princess" Pippin said calmly as Aragorn took a small packet of cadbury buttons. Aragorn gave a smile and shook his head.  
  
"Fair enough... Listen, I'll come on door duty now if you want. It's nearing eight so there wont be a lot of kids left, plus the films about to be put on and I'm not too bothered."  
  
Pippin gave an excited grin and bounce, glancing to Merry then Aragorn again.  
  
"Oooh! What have you all decided on?" He asked eagerly to which Aragorn raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well you two get to decide. Final votes." Merry gave a laugh at that and shook his head.  
  
"You're not honestly telling me an argument has broken out about it?" Merry asked. Aragorn nodded and sighed as he opened to packet of buttons.  
  
"The Exorcist or The Shining." Aragorn stated simply to which Pippin and Merry exchanged glances before nodding and turning back to Aragorn.  
  
"The Exorcist is a good horror classic, why don't we go for that one?" Aragorn smiled in sympathy for those who had voted against The Exorcist.  
  
"Sure thing, go on, I'll take over here, go and tell everyone the Exorcist is being put on." Aragorn said, swapping places with Pippin who had been sat on a chair by the door, accompanied with a small table that held the sweets.  
  
The pair nodded and then headed off down the hallway. Not long after, Aragorn could hear the commotion coming from the living room. He gave a small smirk and shook his head, finishing off his packet of buttons.  
  
It was a long wait before the door rang again, and when it did there were only single or pairs of children that looked tired and that this was their last house of the night, unlike earlier where Frodo and Sam had took first duty and there had been whole packs of youngsters in costumes.  
  
"Trick or treat!" The two children at the doorway said, half heartedly. Aragorn gave a laugh and kneeled down, the large bowl in his hands and inspecting the small boy and girl before him.  
  
"You both look very fearsome tonight," He said, holding the bowl out to which to children timidly took a small handful from.   
  
"But even werewolves and witches need to rest up as well. You both look very tired." He said softly with a smile. Aragorn heard someone approach from behind him down the hall but didn't turn around and instead told the children good night and wished them happy halloween.  
  
"They looked exhausted."   
  
Aragorn smiled before turning round and seeing Legolas leant against the wall, folded arms tightly. Aragorn motioned for Legolas to come and sit with him.  
  
"How far into the film?" Aragorn asked with a small smirk to which Legolas look quite disturbed at.  
  
"After this party where Regans behaving weirdly at and then she goes to bed and the bed starts levitating." Aragorn gave a laugh to which Legolas looked extremely offended at.  
  
"Jesus, Legolas. You don't even want to see the crucifix scene. Don't get me started on the spider walk either-"  
  
"I get the picture." Legolas interrupted, scowling and sitting down on the floor opposite Aragorn. The brunette found himself smiling at Legolas, looking very childish sat on the floor, wearing a stubborn scowl with his arms folded crossly.  
  
"...It's alright to be frightened of a film, Legolas."  
  
Legolas looked up at Aragorn with large blue eyes and quickly looked away again shaking his head.  
  
"They're all going to take the piss out of me, Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn shook his head and stood up, moving to sit on the floor beside Legolas.  
  
"You know what film still scares me?" Aragorn said, looking Legolas seriously in the eyes. Legolas raised an eyebrow in question to show he was listening.   
  
"Beauty and the Beast. Ask Elrond next time you're over or something." Legolas at least looked like he tried to hold his laughter back before it burst out.  
  
"First time I ever watched it was with Arwen, both as little kids and the bit where Maurice and Phillipe get lost in the woods and then Phillipe gets spooked and runs off. I burst into tears and refused to watch the rest of the film. I was convinced it was a horror film where the Beast stalks and shreds up Belle's father in the woods and I had nightmares about it for ages." Aragorn explained while Legolas continued to laugh.  
  
Aragorn sat watching Legolas laugh for a while until he finally calmed down, holding his hand to his mouth and chuckling.  
  
"Wow, sorry" Legolas said shaking his head. Aragorn shrugged.  
  
"Arwen hasn't breathed a word of it to anyone thankfully. Though if Elrond wasn't such a strict father, the twins would have told everyone on the earth about it." Legolas gave another laugh  
  
"What that you got nightmares from Beauty and the Beast?" Aragorn gave a sigh and nod. Legolas laughed one last time before they were sat in awkward silence. Aragorn couldn't bear the lack of comfortable silence any longer and dug his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. He raised his eyebrows to see the time creeping past nine.  
  
"Wow, that went quickly... weirdly." Aragorn mumbled and glanced up to see Legolas watching him.  
  
"I doubt any kids will call round now. And I remember Bilbo saying not to answer the door after nine." Legolas said before standing up.  
  
"I guess that means I have to sit through The Exorcist..." Legolas mumbled, rubbing his own arm. Aragorn stood up shaking his head.  
  
"No, if you don't want to we can just sit in the kitchen or something? I mean, Boromir exaggerates when he says "It's not that bad" but it's not highly graphic, and you can tell it's a film from the seventies."  
  
Legolas gave an unsure look but nodded anyway. The two made their way back to the living room to find everyone still squished together on the sofa looking tense.  
  
"So what's just happened?" Aragorn asked as he stood still for a moment realising there was only the arm chair free.  
  
"Crucifix scene. Her mums talking about wanting an exorcism now" Boromir said cooly like it was the most normal film in the world.   
  
"Charming," Aragorn said as he motioned for Legolas to sit in the armchair, who seemed to refuse at first but then made himself comfortable in the chair when Aragorn sat on the floor in front of it.  
  
Moments later, Aragorn felt a light touch of hair tickle his neck and he glanced back to see Legolas leaning forward to get his attention.  
  
"Let me know when the bad bits are right?" He whispered. Aragorn gave a nod and suddenly had to hold his tongue otherwise he'd have found himself offering to squish up in the arm chair with Legolas.  
  
* * *  
  
Aragorn honestly didn't know what time it was when he got in. But Elrond and the twins weren't up which meant it must be pretty late. Aragorn stopped at Arwen's door and pushed it open slowly and smiled to find Arwen sat cross legged on her bed with an array of things spread out before her including her laptop and books.  
  
Arwen looked up from eating something out of a bowl and smiled.  
  
"Hey you" She said quietly. Aragorn smiled to see her hair in princess Leia bunches as always when she studied long hours at night.  
  
"Hey," He said gently, leaning against the door frame.  
  
"May I come in?" Aragorn asked, already knowing Arwen's answer as she ate another spoonful whatever it was she was eating.  
  
"No." She said plainly, her eyes glued to her laptop screen.  
  
"What are you eating?"  
  
"Ice cream, seen as though I'm here studying on my own while you were out partying it." Aragorn gave a laugh as Arwen looked up at him with her serious eyes.  
  
"You should have gone over to give Eomer company. He wasn't at Frodo's for the same reason." Arwen gave a small smile at that and shook her head, tapping a few things on her laptop and flicking a page of one of the books in front of her.  
  
"Unlike Eomer though, I know how to have fun." She said before smiling back up at Aragorn.  
  
"You look exhausted, go get some sleep."  
  
"How many times have you said that in this house tonight?" Arwen gave a real smile at that and shook her head.  
  
"I have so missed telling you all to go to bed." She admitted nodding her head. Aragorn nodded in agreement with her. He was going to love the short while living in a full house again.  
  
Unexpectedly, Aragorn felt his phone buzzing in his coat pocket. He frowned and got it out and raised his eyebrows to see it was Legolas. He answered it whilst shooting Arwen a confused look.  
  
"Legolas?"   
  
"Hey Aragorn.." Legolas answered, sounding extremely timid. Aragorn blinked, feeling his heart race.  
  
"Is everything alright? You got home safe right? Nothings wrong?" Aragorn began to worry if he sounded too mothering all of a sudden because Arwen had an expression that Aragorn couldn't tell was amusement or concern... At most a mix of both.  
  
"No, no. I mean yeah everythings fine, I got back safe. I-I mean dads not home and such... And it's a bit quiet." Aragorn listened to Legolas' slightly quicker breathing and it was blatantly obvious Legolas was freaking out about something. Aragorn looked over at Arwen and waved slowly, a silent way of saying goodnight to Arwen which she returned.  
  
Aragorn made his way down the hall to his own room and crashed on his bed as Legolas rambled on for a bit until he suddenly stopped and was silent. Aragorn lay on his bed and shut his mouth tightly as he twigged.  
  
"...Are you wanting someone to talk to for a bit?" He asked gently and practically heard Legolas nod on the other end.  
  
"Y-Yeah I hope you don't mind? ... I'm just not good with scary films I guess... I mean I should be at my age shouldn't I?" Aragorn gave a chuckle at Legolas' general tone of voice and gave a sigh.  
  
"Not at all, Legolas. Beauty and the Beast." That earned a small chuckle from the other end at least and Aragorn felt happy that as their conversation went on, Legolas' tone soothed more until he sounded more and more like he were to slip into sleep.  
  
And as the one or two hours passed, Legolas announced he was going to sleep and hung up. Aragorn lay in bed, staring at his phone and Legolas' number before putting his phone down on his bedside and plugging it in to charge over night.  
  
Hopefully this would be kept quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonfire night has arrived so everyone gathers together to watch Mr. (Gandalf) Grey's fireworks. Kili is an adorable little munchkin and Aragorn makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I forgot I'd finished writing this chapter a month ago and it was sat waiting to be posted in my tumblr drafts. Hahaha, sorry here it is.  
> P.S Unbeta'd and I haven't checked it over in a bit either. So apologies <3  
> (Also I plan on doing a Christmas chapter next when it won't even be Christmas but I want to get timing throughout the year right so yolo bear with me.)

Half term was always far too quick for anyones liking but this particular half term seemed to just really go in the blink of an eye. Aragorn had had a long lie in, eaten a huge bowl of cheerios for dinner, sat on Halo with Boromir and Gimli until it was suddenly 1 in the morning and then next thing he knew he was grumbling about lack of sleep as he did he tie up on the way into school again with Boromir.  
  
"You shouldn't have spent all night on halo then." Eowyn said matter-of-factly which caused Boromir to rest his head on the table. Eowyn patted his shoulder gently, causing Faramir at her side to laugh.  
  
"It's only morning break, hun. You'll pull through. I believe in you." She continued. Boromir attempted to shove his face into the table more as if being part of the table would be a more interesting life than having his brother's girlfriend lecture him about sleep patterns.  
  
"She does have a point, Boromir. You stayed up later than me and you look more crap than me." Aragorn said while scrolling through his news feed on his phone, tolerance level already low after seeing a million statuses about half term ending.  
  
"Excuse me for not having a face sculpted by the gods." Boromir muttered, lifting his head, hair strewn across his face. Aragorn smirked at his friend, shaking his head.  
  
"What's everyone got next?" Gimli asked approaching, looking just as exhausted as Aragorn, a large can of monster in his hand.  
  
"Lit, why?" Aragorn answered. Gimli nodded then looked to everyone else who responded with their lessons. Gimli shrugged and took a swig from the can.  
  
"Me and dad can finally burn all that old furniture in the name of bonfire night. Who wants to come over for the evening? Bring munchies and stuff, we'll make a night of it."  
  
Aragorn turned to the rest of the small group and they all exchanged nods.  
  
"Sounds good, should we tell everyone else?" Gimli nodded whilst finishing off the energy drink then proceeding to smash the can against his forehead.  
  
Eowyn gawped in amazement as Boromir and Faramir cracked up.  
  
"I've engineering next. On a monday morning. Didn't sign up for this shit." Gimli grumbled as the bell went signaling. Aragorn stood up alongside his friends and slung his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"See you all at lunch," He said before making his way off to the English block.  
  
***  
  
"So if we can gather on the difference of how Jamie's experience of the war around him is different to- Mr. Gamgee's late entrance than I'll award you all with immediate A*'s and I'll buy your way out of your exams because you turned up on time." Mr. Grey remarked as Sam scurried into the classroom, hoping to be unseen but squeezing his eyes shut when Mr. Grey made his appearance known to the whole class.  
  
"I'm awfully sorry, Mr. Grey. I had a bit of trouble to sort of with our head of year. Misunderstanding and all, it won't happen again, sorry sir." Mr. Grey nodded with an unimpressed look and waved his hand in dismissal.  
  
"Misunderstood is your middle name, Samwise."  
  
Aragorn felt himself grin as the old English teacher then gave Sam a gentle smile, showing him he wasn't really fuming at him, unlike how some teachers would be.  
  
Frodo beckoned Sam over to the table he, Aragorn, Merry and Pippin all sat at to which he responded by hurrying over to and dropping his bag on the floor and squeezing in next to Frodo.  
  
Mr. Grey cleared his throat and glanced over the rest of the class.  
  
"As I was saying, the war is written differently in this novel compared to the others as it's through the eyes of a child. Right, as a warm up, I'd like you to list the five major differences through all three novels, excuse me one moment I'll be right back."  
  
Mr. Grey turned to leave the room. Pippin nudged Merry, who was already scrawling bullet points down.  
  
"And don't think that me being out of the room gives you a right to relax, Peregrin Took! You've just had a whole bloody week to do as you please." The old man's voice came loudly from out the door.  
  
Merry glanced to Pippin, who was now shifting uncomfortably, with a smirk.  
  
"Eyes in the back of his head, Pip." Merry warned as he continued his work. Pippin looked at the rest of the table worried which just caused Frodo to laugh.  
  
"What is it, Pippin?"  
  
Frodo asked, nodding his head over at Pip while beginning to write down in his book. Pippin shuffled shaking his head in dismissal which caused Merry to nudge him sharply.  
  
"No, Pip. What is it?" Merry asked, not looking up from his work, impatience  
  
  
"Jesus, Pip. Calm down" He mumbled before looking over at the others on the table with a raised eyebrow. Aragorn gave a smirk and leant forward.  
  
"Gimli asked me and a few others too, so I'll be heading over. I think it'll be a nice evening. You should all come." Frodo looked to Sam who shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"I usually stay in on bonfire night." Sam admitted shyly which got Aragorn curious, especially with Frodo's dear smile at the blonde.  
  
"Why? You don't have any pets to comfort." Pippin gave a giggle at the other end of the table.  
  
"No but Frodo does." He teased, resulting in a fierce glare from Sam. Aragorn turned his attention back to Sam beside him.  
  
"You don't like fireworks?" He asked, not at all trying to mock Sam, generally asking the short blonde. He gave a reluctant roll of his shoulders and looked up slowly.  
  
"I'm not too keen on anything like fire. Burns everything and doesn't do anything any good." He explained. Pippin gave a chortle once more.  
  
"Well that's what you'd expect from a gardener!" Pippin announced, then giving a groan as Merry jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"Shut your cake hole, Pip. Everyone is starting to give you looks." Merry muttered under his breath, leaning into Pip. Aragorn glanced around and saw few girls give them scowls. Aragorn gave them apologetic smiles before turning back to Sam.  
  
"You don't have to come if you don't want to, but we'd like you there, okay?" Aragorn said, moving to take few more notes down in his book. Sam gave a slow nod of his head before then writing too.  
  
"If you say so." Aragorn heard him mumble, causing him to smile.  
  
"Merry you've spelt lions wrong." Pippin announced loudly.  
  
"It doesn't say lions, Peregrin it says loins." Merry snapped back. Aragorn could hear Frodo trying to hold back his laughter as he kept his head down writing.  
  
Merry only used Pippin's real name when he was running on a short fuse. Aragorn shook his head. He did wonder how he did it sometimes, Pippin was a difficult character most of the time to be around let alone be with.  
  
Aragorn blinked and glanced over at the, now bickering, pair. Aragorn had never truly wondered if they were... going out or not? It seemed like a strange relationship that was more than friendship... but not quite as obvious as Frodo and Sam's blatant adoration for each other.  
  
Aragorn rubbed his eyes and sighed.  
  
There you go, sticking your nose into everyone else's business again. Anyone would think you spend too much time with Boromir.  
  
"Aragorn, do you know what loins are?" Aragorn blinked and saw Pippin looking over at him in a questioning manner. Merry too was now holding back laughter. Aragorn rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"It's certain cuts of meat and steak on a cow." Aragorn replied, moving back to his work. Frodo burst out laughing next to him looking at Merry and jabbing a finger at him.   
  
"Merry why are you writing about steak in your work?" Pippin asked once more.  
  
"My god Pip, I'm not writing about fucking steak!"  
  
"But Aragorn just said-"  
  
Aragorn smirked to himself, shaking his head. He really shouldn't enjoy the two bickering, but most of the time, they reminded him of the twins, and he couldn't help it.  
  
"Pippin, it's a name for a place on the human body." Sam said tiredly. Pippin raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Where abouts?"   
  
"Shall we just leave it at, if you don't know where loins are you're not at that age yet?" Merry said, clearly wanting the discussion to end before Pippin began asking questions that would have people getting up and leaving the classroom in disgust.  
  
Pippin gave a blink and moved back to his work finally.  
  
Frodo glanced up at Aragorn with a final smirk.  
  
"So how come you know where loins are, Merry?" Pippin suddenly asked again.  
  
"For gods sake, Pip."  
  
***  
  
With another groan, Gloin heaved another large log onto the bonfire. Sparks flew up, causing everyone to give a slight yelp or shriek and back away quickly. The fire lapped at the wood with it's fiery tongue and began to burn brighter and hotter. Gloin dusted his hands off on his sleeves and gave a roar of laughter at everyone moving away from the flames.  
  
Gimli rolled his eyes and put his hand to the side of his mouth to project his voice.  
  
"Might want to leave the fire for a bit, dad!" He yelled, Gloin gave a nod and moved off over to the band of Gloin's relatives as well as Thorin and Bilbo.   
  
Aragorn gave a tired yawn and huddled himself further into his jacket. Despite the blazing bonfire in front of him, the November evening air was still seeping into his bones and making him shiver. Aragorn glimpsed in the corner of his eye Faramir wrapping his coat around Eowyn and threw a smirk over at Boromir.  
  
"Don't look like such a kicked puppy" Aragorn whispered at him after leaning in. Boromir shot a scowl at the brunette and began to shake his head a little too aggressively for Aragorn's liking.  
  
"I don't look like a bloody kicked puppy." Aragorn gave a gentle snort.  
  
"Oh you so do. Do you want me to give you your jacket? Or how about you go and get Eomer to give you his?" Aragorn found himself jesting, nodding over at Eomer who was huddled on his own, scowling into the fire in a dramatic fashion.  
  
"Oh my god Aragorn-" Boromir began, shifting around and rolling his eyes exasperatedly. Aragorn held back the laughter he felt needing to rip through his throat.  
  
"No I'm being serious, that'd be interesting you could have a competition with your brother. "Hey Faramir, I bet Eomers a better horse rider than his sister, you wanna know how I know? B-""  
  
"I swear to fuck-" Boromir cut off giving Aragorn a shove who had lost it with laughter. The funnier thing to Aragorn was he couldn't tell if the bright cheeks were from the bonfire or Boromir was genuine blushing... which could either be a promising or troubling sign.  
  
Aragorn stopped chortling when he glanced over to see Legolas and Tauriel timidly making their way down the path from the back gate. He smiled gently when Legolas saw him and nodded in his direction.  
  
"Hey, look who made it" Boromir called out to then the rest of the company paid attention to and greeted the two. Maybe a little bit too quickly, Kili came padding over with Fili following behind him.  
  
"I saved these for you," The dark haired said holding a packet of cinder toffee up for Tauriel. She gave a small smiled and took it from him.  
  
"Aw, Kili thank you" She said before gently hitting his face with the packet earning a few giggles.  
  
"No doubt you want three quarters of the packet anyway?" She said causing the shorter of the two to begin stuttering earning more laughs.  
  
"It's the thought that counts." Legolas said softly. Tauriel raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged.  
  
"There's plenty more of it anyway, just go and ask Bilbo." Eowyn piped in. Tauriel gave everyone and wave and was then dragged off by Kili and Fili. Legolas however stayed sauntering nearby, giving Aragorn nervous glances.  
  
"I think that's your boyfriend's invitation to go and give him your coat." Boromir said slyly. Aragorn turned to him and narrowed his eyes, smirking whilst shaking his head.  
  
"Oh you are a snidey bastard aren't you?" Aragorn said but began to head over to Legolas anyway, as if to prove Boromir a point to which he whooped at. Legolas gave Aragorn a nervous nod as he approached.  
  
"Oh. Hey," He said calmly. Aragorn flashed a smile before turning to face the bonfire again, folding his arms.  
  
"You cold?" Aragorn asked the blonde beside him, noticing him inhaling a little unsteadily. Legolas shook his head and blinked hard.  
  
"No, I'm good... But even so, the fire will warm me up in a moment." Aragorn rolled his eyes at Legolas who gave him a shy smile and ducked his head.  
  
"It is November though isn't it?" Aragorn nodded in response unzipping his jacket anyway and holding it out to Legolas. He hesitated before taking it and wrapping it around himself like a blanket instead of wearing it. A bit of a girly thing to do, Aragorn noted but he wasn't half surprised. Legolas seemed rather fairy like in all his time he'd known him anyway.  
  
An awkward silence soon rose it's ugly head between the two before Legolas made an attempt to speak.  
  
"Where's Frodo and the others? ...Bilbos here aren't they all... here?" Legolas said whilst looking around and Aragorn couldn't help but feel it was to avoid eye contact.   
  
"Yeah they're here... Frodo and Sam are inside getting food together for us to have when the fireworks have finished... And about the fireworks, which Mr. Grey has come to provide" Aragorn stopped to give a grin, "Merry and Pippin are "helping" him do those"   
  
Legolas gave a small chuckle with his intrigued grin.  
  
"Mr. Grey is bringing fireworks?" Aragorn nodded with a smile, folding his arms tighter.  
  
"He runs his own small part time business with them. It's kinda died down a bit and he's done it less as he's gotten on. I've only seen them once when I was younger but I remember them being really cool."  
  
Legolas gave an impressed nod before turning back to the bonfire and chuckling.  
  
"God... I heard he was coming and I thought he had only come because he's friends with Gloin, Bilbo, Thorin and everyone else.." He said, waving his hand slightly. Aragorn shook his head.  
  
Soon enough the two plunged back into a silence that felt a little more awkward than the last. Aragorn saw Legolas' hands curl over the fabric of Aragorn's jacket and pull it around him more. Aragorn opened his mouth to speak once more but was stopped at the sound of some shouting.  
  
"Peregrin Took get your hands OFF that!" Aragorn gave a sigh and slight laugh and looked over to follow the noise. Down the path came Mr. Grey with two large bags with Merry and Pippin trotting in front of him. Well Merry was, Pippin was very insistent on trying to carry something Gandalf had under his arm.  
  
"Sorry Sir I was only trying to help!" He squeaked and dashed ahead. Legolas gave a slight chuckle.  
  
"At least Pippin is polite enough to call him "Sir" even outside of school." Aragorn said quietly to Legolas.  
  
"Polite idiot." Legolas replied in agreement.  
  
Mr. Grey's long grey trench coat billowed all the way down to the ground and swept in the wind as he walked. The fire even blew away from him slightly as he walked past the bonfire. He nodded and smiled at them all as he approached.  
  
"Alright then. Who'd like to see a few fireworks?"  
  
***  
  
"Oh Aragorn." Arwen said gently with a knowing smile while shaking her head.  
  
"What?" Aragorn asked though he knew exactly what Arwen was going to hammer him about.  
  
"That's such a boyfriend move. Get over it." She said teasingly as she took another sip of hot chocolate from her mug. Aragorn scowled over at his sister and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"...Really?" Though he wasn't as naive as he was trying to make out. He knew exactly what he'd done and was aware of it when he was doing it... hell he had even DONE it because he had wanted to play a so called "boyfriend move" and that's what made him feel exhausted right now.  
  
"Really really." Arwen replied softly, shuffling her feet. The two were curled either end up on the sofa after Aragorn had got in from the bonfire.  
  
"Do I smell like burnt things?" Aragorn asked quickly to which Arwen gave him a shove with her foot to which he shoved her back playfully with his own foot.  
  
"Don't you dare try and change the subject." She said with a weak laugh.  
  
"I'm not." Aragorn muttered.  
  
"You so are.... Look, it doesn't matter if you do, but you so like Legolas and you need to admit that to yourself, and then think on what you want to do with that." Aragorn gave a groan and covered his eyes.  
  
"In my opinion, he'd be a nice person to go out with. He's docile, polite and you wouldn't have to worry about him going round trying to bite other people's limbs off."  
  
"If you're referring to Boromir, he wasn't ever-" Arwen began shushing Aragorn loudly with a huge shit eating grin.  
  
"I don't care what it was you had with Boromir. Whether it was a one night, or friends with benefits or secret relationship I don't honestly care. But EVERYONE knows you had something, okay? Move on. Move onto something else. Like Legolas." She said and she said it so sweetly with such a caring smile Aragorn found he couldn't actually be mad at her.  
  
He gave a huge sigh and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"About what?"   
  
"I don't know... trying to ask him out?" Arwen gave an excited grin and gave an enthusiastic thumbs up.  
  
"Now that you've said that I can stop pretending to stay awake and go to bed." Aragorn shook his head and narrowed his eyes as Arwen stood up and turned the tv off.  
  
"You're just like your brothers." Arwen nodded with a smile.  
  
"I know."  
  
Aragorn smirked before saying his goodnights to his sister and heading upstairs. He lay on his bed and gave a worried sigh. Apparently this was a waiting period according to Arwen now. If Legolas never gave him his jacket back, that was a good sign. Aragorn really hoped Legolas wanted to keep his jacket...  
  
But at the same time he didn't.  
  
Because damn he really liked that jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinder toffee is that honeycomb stuff you get in crunchie bars (Idk if there's a different name for them outside the UK?) and we generally stuff our faces with it on Bonfire night.
> 
> Bonfire night (for if you didn't know about that either) is when we celebrate the burning of a load of guys who nearly blew up the parliament with all the government inside.
> 
> How eating cinder toffee and toffee apples is related to the government I have no idea (: But I can't eat either right now due to having braces ahahaha.
> 
> ):

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Hope the edit/rewrite was decent.  
> Feedback helps to motivate me, even if it's just Kudos~ Ta very much.  
> (Blows kisses)


End file.
